Drive
Drive is a fundamental element of the Pyroverse and all life within it, effectively acting as the core component of sentience and evolution. Though all individuals possess some amount of Drive, possessing enough of it has been known to cause some individuals to obtain unusual, superhuman powers. The concept is first hinted at in Heroforce: Heart of Iron, with Nyxiel later explaining the energy's effects in full. Information Drive exists in all living beings, and is described as being directly tied to an individual's willpower or motivation- in other words, their drive to change something in the world around them. This means that while all life possesses Drive, only sentient life is capable of taking advantage of its effects. Though not always true, it is an unspoken rule that more free-thinking and independent individuals have higher levels of Drive in their systems, while those who lack these qualities and merely act as followers have lower levels. According to Nyxiel, Drive levels can also be genetic, most likely through hereditary means. Drive can be manifested when a user with high enough levels is thrust into a desperate situation, the effects often being tied to their emotional state or the goal they are trying to push towards. In these instances, it can be seen as an orange aura resembling flame surrounding the user, and their strength and reflexes seem to visibly heighten. As explained through her appearances in both Heart of Iron and Pyroverse: Collision Course, Tiera appears to be the inherent source of all Drive, as it acts as both her creative spark and life force itself. It is likely that her loss of this essence over time and subsequent decay is a consequence of providing it as a gift to sentient life in order to cause it to flourish, a mistake she seems to regret. Applications One of the most prominent features of high levels of Drive is heightened speed and reflexes, though for most individuals this boost is only comparable to a normal adrenaline rush and activates under the same circumstances. The higher one's Drive level, the greater the effects of this burst of energy. Certain individuals, be it through genetics, personality, or personal experiences (or a mixture of all three), have the ability to utilize their Drive in order to ascend to a state of higher existence known as a Drive Form. Drive Forms are based off of the user's deepest desires and emotions, and often provide more extraordinary powers than Drive users can otherwise obtain. These Drive Forms can be triggered at will but are more often activated through emotional outbursts, again relating to the individual's own qualities. Perhaps the most important quality of Drive is its passive resistance to Feyblood, the arcane material also known as Synergium Z that acts as Tiera's blood. If an individual with low Drive is exposed to Feyblood, they are mutated and transformed into a being Tiera is capable of controlling; inversely, beings with higher and higher Drive gain increasing levels of tolerance to the effects of the divine blood, and at a certain threshold, the blood's effects instead mutate the individual in such a manner that they tend to manifest superhuman abilities of their own. This resistance was exploited by SYNDERS in order to form a team of superpowered individuals, acting as agents. Notable Users FeraWTPainted.png|Fera RoJo.png|Ronin Johansson Hildegard.png|Queen Hildegard NeoQuetz.png|Quetz Aysu.png|Aysu Notozawa Beyrl.png|Beryl LaZulia Malphea.png|Malphea Kiurala Palaso.png|Dalia Palaso Hask.png|Elton Hask Toronova.png|Mikhail Toronova Itoki.png|Itoki Takana LexiLZ.png|Lexi LaZulia QueenKatarina.png|Katarina Omegance Tyfira.png|Lady of Blades, Tyfira TieraNeo.png|Tiera InversimNeo.png|Inversim Widi.png|Widi Users with Drive Forms UltimateFormFeraPainted.png|Fera - Ultimate Form AysuBerserker.png|Aysu Notozawa - Berserker Form MalpheaPerfect.png|Malphea Kiurala - Perfect Form Trivia *The nature of Drive was inspired by Spiral Energy from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Determination from Undertale, having a similar premise of being an ability powered by motivation and fighting spirit. **The concept and name of Drive Forms were inspired by Kingdom Hearts, as was the energy's association with the color orange. *Despite Pyroverse: Breach's use of a Drive Meter that all characters can utilize in different ways, this is largely a gameplay caveat and not all playable characters are inherently Drive users. This can be seen with characters who possess alternate forms reliant on the Drive Meter, such as Vessa's Seraph Wings form, that rely on external forces as opposed to Drive. Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyroverse Category:Powers Category:Abilities Category:Energies